Salt Cookie/OvenBreak
Reach Escape Level 26 |Best Combi = Lifesaver |Combo Bonus = +30000 Fish Points |Daily = |Gifts = Like: Broken Key Fragment Dislike: Silver Hammer |Affection Effect = Extra Fish Points |Associations = Pirate Cookie - Tension Pilot Cookie - Trust Squid Ink Cookie - Tension |Jelly = Salt Cookie Jelly |KO = 소금 맛 쿠키|JA = 岩塩味クッキー|ZH = 玫瑰鹽餅乾|TH = คุกกี้รสเกลือ}} Salt Cookie is an Epic Cookie released alongside his Pet, Lifesaver, on July 26th, 2018. His skill allows him to ride on his boat and catch fish with his harpoon, which are each worth individual points. He was also released alongside of the Star Candy Globe Treasure, although there's no particular correlation between the two. He has a chance of being obtained from any chest that can produce an Epic Cookie once the player has reached Escape Level 26. Story Once there was a mountain of pink salt. The mountain rose tall above the surrounding plains, until the night of the Black Storm. Downpour of unwitnessed strength kept falling and falling, and the water eventually covered the mountain to the very summit. That night only Salt Cookie managed to survive on a tiny boat. Since then, this Cookie has spent long years sailing in rough seas, fighting giant sea creatures and merciless waves. Salt Cookie's nemesis is the Jelly Kingfish, and he will stop at nothing to win in their final battle. May his boat and harpoon serve him well! Personality Not much is known about Salt Cookie beyond his story. He seems to bear resentment towards pirates, and is shocked to learn that Squid Ink Cookie is just a small baby squid. He also seems to have known Pilot Cookie for a while, and Pilot Cookie has earned his trust and friendship. Skill Catches fish appearing at given intervals with his harpoon. While the skill is active, "Slide" & "Jump" buttons turn into the Harpoon buttons. Press the Harpoon buttons to catch the fish. Level Up for more frequent skill activation and more Fish Points. Magic Candy Legendary fish appear while the Cookie's skill is active. The stronger the enchanted power, the more legendary fish appear and more legendary Fish Points you can receive. Strategy His scoring mostly depends on the amount of fish he collects, so try to be precise with the clusters of fish that come out. It is possible to get all of the fish in a cluster, so be watchful of the timing to get as many as possible. Because he swings his harpoon relatively quickly, if a few fish are missed, it is usually possible to recover and get the rest. One con of his is that he can only collect using his harpoon when his skill is activated and can't jump to collect any flying Jellies, so he may do more harm than good if the player is trying to farm anything. Statistics Loading Messages New *Life is tough. But it's worth living! General *My life is sweet. Sometimes. *I almost got eaten a few times. *The wind has changed... *Just you wait, Kingfish... *How many fish have you caught? *I'll find you, Kingfish! *I barely made it out alive... *The sea calls... *No time to talk. 1vs1 Race (Retired) *Watch out for the waves! *My boat might be old, but it's mine. *Don't underestimate an old fisher! *You lack the experience! *The wind has changed... Tired *No... Trial Welcome * I'm gonna catch a big fish today! (Retired) * Ever sailed the open sea? (Retired) * Kingfish is somewhere out there... I know. (Retired) * The wind has changed... *So, you want to go fishing? *The sea called for you too? Lobby Daily Gift *Just accept it already. Tap * Need to head out to open sea once more. * Don't underestimate the ocean. * I'm no ordinary old cookie! * Patience is the key... * My boat can't handle this weight... * The salty seas taught me everything. * Another storm has passed... * Need a windup to fix my boat... Gift *Finally! Now I can fix my boat! (Given Broken Key Fragment) *A reminder of my good old days... (Given Salt Ore) *Thank you for this gift. (Neutral) *Wouldn’t this be more useful to another Cookie than me? (Given Silver Hammer) Relationship Chart * Pirate Cookie: The seas have no need for pirates... * Pilot Cookie: Tell me what's beyond the horizon, old friend! * Squid Ink Cookie: The monster of the seas... is this small Cookie...? Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Combi bonus increased from +20000 Fish Points to +30000. ** The number of fish that appear is now limited to a fixed number. ** The magnetic effect enabled during the Cookie’s ability has its magnitude increased. ** Extra jumps will be available for a short amount of time once the Cookie’s ability is over. ** Affection bonus changed from extra points for Pink Bear Jellies to extra Fish Points. Trivia * Salt Cookie is likely based on Himalayan salt. * Salt Cookie's response to anniversary items is "A (gift)? Thank you!"